


You See But You Do Not Observe

by KitanaRiddle



Series: Blind!John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind!John, Blindness, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaRiddle/pseuds/KitanaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is starting year one when his teacher sits him beside John Watson, who is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See But You Do Not Observe

Mycroft watched his younger brother sitting with one of his classmates and talking animatedly. The little blond boy had a slight smile on his face while his eyes remained closed and he nodded along with Sherlock’s words. Mummy had been worried that Sherlock’s crass and cruel nature would leave him isolated from his peers, but this was the first day of year one and it seemed Sherlock would not be friendless. With a nod to their driver, twelve year old Mycroft signaled for the man to wait until the two boys were finished their conversation. Mycroft watched as Sherlock looped his arm around the taller boy’s shoulder and led him to one of the buses before the older brother realized _Sherlock’s new friend was blind._

* * *

“Alrighty children!” the slightly plump woman at the front of the class clapped her hands to draw their attention, “I’ve got all your names written on these lolly sticks to help pick your desk mates! How exciting!”

Little Sherlock crossed his arms and slouched further into the wall as the woman rattled off names. He could tell she had at least five cats and just broke up with her high school boyfriend, probably disappointed by her recent weight gain.  She obviously had not told him the weight gain was because she had a thyroid problem, or she wasn’t aware of that herself. Either way Sherlock could tell he was not going to enjoy listening to her forced high pitched squeaks all year.

“Sherlock Holmes and…. John Watson!” she called, motioning to the set of desks in front of her.

After Sherlock stood up dramatically and plopped himself roughly into the chair, he went to glare at his teacher when he saw her escorting his partner, _John Watson_ , to the desk.  He watched as the young boy ran his fingers over the entire surface and carefully placed his crayon pouch and binder in line with the edges. The boy then turned to him and held out his hand.

“John Watson,” his hand was slightly to the left of where Sherlock sat, “but don’t call me Johnny and we can be friends, okay?”

Sherlock took the hand and shook it before answering, “Don’t call me Sherlie. I have black curly hair and I’m shorter than you.”

John nodded, “I can tell you’re shorter.”

“How?” Sherlock demanded.

“I can see the outline of you. It’s details that I can’t get.”

“Damages to your eyes when you were a young boy then. How young?”

With a curious expression John replied, “My mum says when I was two.”

There was a pause as the teacher finished pairing the last of their classmates and began to introduce herself.  John leaned close to Sherlock and asked, “What’s our teacher like? Is she pretty?”

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. Girls weren’t pretty, they were annoying at best. He whispered to his companion so the woman in question wouldn’t hear, “She’s got five cats and no boyfriend.”

He could tell John was trying not to laugh, “How can you tell?”

Biting back his usual response (You see but you do not observe), he explained the multicolored cat hair on her pants and coat and then described her red rimmed eyes and the overturned picture on her desk.

“That’s brilliant!” John announced loudly, causing the rest of the class to turn and look at them.

“I’m sorry Johnny?” the teacher cooed, “what’s brilliant?”

Without even hesitating the boy gave her a huge smile, “The craft time. I love crafts.”

Satisfied that the boy had been listening, their teacher continued on her speech. Sherlock wondered why she felt it appropriate to give a group of year one kids a ten minute lecture, but he was glad to have time to talk to John.

“I don’t fancy her. Good thing she partnered me with someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Sherlock queried, hearing the words freak and sociopath run through his mind.

“Yeah,” John’s hand slid across their desk until it nudged against Sherlock’s, “Someone amazing.”

“So we’re… friends?”

John moved his hand so it rested on top of Sherlock’s and squeezed, “Probably even best friends.”

Even though he knew John couldn’t see it, Sherlock couldn’t help but give him his biggest smile. 


End file.
